Ariana Grande
Born on June 26 at 21:20 p.m. Youngest of the Grande sisters. Their mother Tariana Grande dies shortly after she gives birth to the youngest twin - Ariana. The father Ignasio takes care of the three until the age of 15, when he leaves them one night without a warning. Ariana grew up in the shadow of her two older sisters. She was staying at her room often, praying and hoping that God or her mother could hear her words. She also learned spells to share with her sisters or practise on her own. One day, as she was walking around the forest to practise magic, she was kidnapped and thrown into a cage,in which she couldn't use her magic. She was taken to a place,where people were collecting magical species and were experimenting on them. There Ariana met Cedric Diggory and fell in love with him. He set her free, as well as his other friends who were taken. She had to go home,so they said goodbye but she never forgot him. Few days later,as she was coming home after church, Monita told her that Cedric had telephoned to ask her to visit him. Ariana immediately agreed. When she got to the Werevamps' house, she was welcomed by all of them excluding Jay. They were all kind to her,despite her religiousness, many wooden crosses and holy water. However, the boys were getting tired of her and her constant cheerful mood,so they took a trip with a ship to see the ocean and relax there. Somehow Ariana got into a paralell world while trying to impress Cedric with her blue hair. She was among Japanese women and couldn't understand a thing. After that, she was with Francisco Trapote and Ian Somerhalder in their home in the other world.She was also with a man named Christian Grey, who was very handsome and Ariana fell in love in a second. Afterwards, she ended up in a madhouse for special creatures but this time she was with her sisters and there they met Elsa who helped them get out. When the witches came back home,they invited Elsa to live with them. Ariana and her became best friends. Together they opened the flower shop and made money that way. One day she met a gorgeous young man with the name Christian Grey. He was not the same one from the other reality but she fell in love with this man more than the other one. They started seeing each other and eventually became a couple. Ariana conviced her sisters that religion was not of such importance and that no one ever listens to their prayers. She was a whole new person and her sisters didn't like that. ]] After they made her believe she was mad, she met her new friend Austin. He had a portal to the other world in his basement and when she stepped in it, she was in New York. There she no longer heard the voice in her head and knew she wasn't mad after all. After spending some time NY, she came back to Austin and stayed with him. During that time, they became best friends and very dear to each other. When she got back home,her sisters,especially Mariana, were very angry that she is back and wanted her locked up again. Christian Grey was made a bull so he wouldn't go looking for the red haired twin. Then the Werevamps came to rescue their friend and made Mariana and Dariana go to the madhouse themselves. During that time, Ariana and Elsa worked again at the flower shop. When Mariana and Dariana came back, the king also visited often and that surprised the sisters very much. Mariana soon became a queen and forgot her old life and her sisters, so Ariana and Elsa took Dariana to work with them.When Mariana killed Ariana, her spirit stayed with Gloria's and later with Kellin and Christian's to follow Mariana and later protect Austin from the queen. They were watching her get killed at the center of Norwich and followed Khalida Ozera and Fae on their journey. She and Christian Grey married while they were ghosts and continued to live in the same house with Dariana Grande and Kellin Quinn when Khalida Ozera made them undead. Elsa had her as a godmother of Juliette Dylon. Category:Characters